Horny the Clown
Horny the Clown is the main villain of the 2007 comedy-horror movie "Drive-Thru" and is a twisted parody of clown mascots such as Ronald McDonald as well as serial-killers in fiction. In life, Horny was a nerdy boy who was bullied relentlessly by his peers, climaxing in a tragic death when he was set on fire on his Birthday - thus he returned from the grave as a vengeful demon, taking the persona of Horny the Clown and murdering everyone who ventured too near the fast-food diner he used to work at. Horny the Clown was immortal and almost invincible but had some vulnerabilities that allowed the evil clown to be defeated in the end - though at the very end of the movie Horny the Clown suddenly reappears in the typical fashion of other slasher-killers such as Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees. Biography Archie Benjamin was the son of Jack Benjamin, the owner of a fast food restaurant Hellaburger in Orange County, California. Archie played the restaurant's prized mascot, Horny the Clown, so he was picked on a lot lately. He fell in love with a girl named Marcia, who had a boyfriend who didn't like him. So on the day of Archie's birthday in the restaurant, Marcia and her friends played a prank on him by having one of them chase around the restaurant's with a clown mask and a meat cleaver. Archie crashed into the table with his birthday cake where the candles set the restaurant on fire, burning Archie to death. However, years later, Archie comes back from the dead to get his revenge on Marcia and her friends, but instead of killing them he goes after their children. So in the beginning of the movie, two gangsters named Brandon and Tony go to Hellaburger with their dates, Brittany and Tiffany, to order. There, Archie, now wearing a demonic version and calling himself Horny the Clown, messes with the two gangsters through the drive thru, causing them to hunt him down in the restaurant. Horny kills Tony by dipping his face into a deep fryer and kills Brandon by chopping body. He then goes after the dates by striking one of them through the windshield and kills the other one off screen. By the end of the first act, Archie chases after Marcia's daughter, Mackenzie through the school after killing her friend Val by having head trapped inside a microwave and kills the janitor, Lenny by having him hanged by an electrical cord in the boy's bathroom. Mackenzie escapes, but the authorities believe Lenny did the killings and committed suicide due to his past record. By the second act, Horny the Clown kills a couple, Chad and Tina, in a horror themed ride by chopping Chad's head off and hacking Tina to death. Mackenzie's boyfriend, Fisher witnesses it, so Horny injuries him and let him take the blame. Then, back at the restaurant, Horny kills two Stoners in cold blood by chopping the first one in the head, and beats the other one to death with the butt of his cleaver. After Mackenzie figures out about Archie's past, she, Fisher and two of her friends, Star and Van, they go to Jack Benjamin's house to investigate. There, he kills Star by hacking her limbs off and stuffing her into the ice cream freezer and kills Van by slicing his body in half. He then attacks Mackenzie and Fisher. Horny knocks Mackenzie out and struggles with Fisher, after a struggle, Fisher gets Archie's mask off revealing his burned face. Upon seeing Archie's eyes, Fisher's own eyes become blood red and Archie throws out the window door. Archie then sets Mackenzie up in the restaurant with her dead friends at a table while she's tied up to a chair. There Archie reveals that he wants to kill Mackenzie on her Birthday just like her Mother did to him. Archie then proceeds with his plan by pouring gasoline all over Mackenzie and prepares to burn her with the Birthday candles. Fortunately, Marcia arrives and shoots Archie. While untying Mackenzie, Archie gets back up and strangles Marcia, but doesn't kill her. Archie goes back to burn Mackenzie, not realizing that she drank a bottle of whiskey she had and spits through the candle's fire, setting Archie on fire again. While Archie moves around in fire, Mackenzie and Marcia get away and watch as Archie burns to death. However, Fisher is at the hospital with his eyes still blood red, and when Mackenzie and her mother arrive to see him, they find that he is gone. The. Back at the restaurant, Detective Crocker orders through the Hellaburger and is surprised to see Horny the Clown jumping on his car and gets killed through the windshield, leaving us to believe that Archie is now possessing Fisher. Quotes Trivia *Horny the Clown may have been inspired by other horror villains: **Freddy Krueger for their sadistic but humorous personalities, as well as being burned to death. **Jason Vorhees for wearing a mask, especially with Horny's mask looking similar to a hockey mask with the holes in the mouth. **Pennywise the Clown/IT as both are clowns and have some supernatural abilities. **Jack Torrance for two lines of dialogue and for one scene where after Horny chops a door down, he says "Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!" which is very similar to Jack's line before he chops the door down. Category:Clowns Category:Hotheads Category:Parody characters Category:Satanist Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Brainwashers Category:Tricksters Category:Stalkers Category:Knifemen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Assassin Category:Live Action Characters Category:Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Big Bad Category:Game Changer Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Curse Immunity Category:Cursed Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Anarchists Category:Film characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Category:Hunters Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Stranglers Category:Trap Masters Category:Masked characters Category:Murder victims Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Thriller Characters Category:Poison Immunity Category:Social Darwinists Category:Victims Category:Yellow eyes Category:Adults Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Blackmailers Category:Perverts Category:Devils Category:In love Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Traitors Category:Ghosts Category:Tragic Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic villains Category:Tragic characters Category:Damned Souls Category:Horror Characters Category:Successful characters Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Characters from the past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fallen characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopaths Category:Possessors Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Main Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heroes's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Provokers Category:Masterminds Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Outcast Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Teenagers